particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Party of the Istalian Revolution
Red |Seats1 Title = Senate |Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Chamber of Deputies |Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Regional government |Seats3 = |politics = Politics of Istalia |political parties = Political parties in Istalia |elections = Elections in Istalia |party_logo = }} The Party of the Istalian Revolution (PRI) was a neo-Battistian political party in Istalia. The party was founded in 4045, in the wake of the Istalian Civil War. The bulk of its early membership consisted of supporters of the 4042–4045 Battisti dictatorship, and included figures such as Roberto Cappato and former Prime Minister Vittorio Albertini. The latter was elected the first leader of PRI in 4045. Ideologically, the party profiles itself as nationalist, protectionist and statist; it appeals mostly to the working-class electorate. Further, the PRI is the legal successor of the Socialist Democratic Party, which ruled Istalia for most of the first half of the 41st century. In the most recent Istalian general election, the party secured 117 seats in the Chamber of Deputies and 29 in the Senate. Its last leader was Fenech Battisti, who served from 4050 to the party's dissolution in 4057. History Formation and early years The Party of the Istalian Revolution traces its roots to the Socialist Democratic Party (PDS), which governed Istalia for most of the first half of the 41st century. The PDS played a pivotal role in the Istalian Civil War of 4044–4045 when it constituted a major part of the camp supporting Antonio Battisti. The pro-Battisti groups lost the conflict, with a military court ordering, on 2 July 4045, the shut-down of the PDS party. In response, dozens of party members subsequently set up the modern PRI, which was registered on 1 August 4045. At its first party congress, the PRI elected Vittorio Albertini, who served as Prime Minister of Istalia under Battisti from 4028 to 4032, as its first leader. In constituent assembly elections in 4046, the party emerged victorious, taking nearly 49% of the vote; Albertini was elected President of Istalia with 59% of the vote. A government of national unity was later formed, comprising all the country's major parties. After four years of constitutional reforms and cross-party politics, the PRI won the election in 4050, becoming the largest party, but losing the presidency. Albertini, having lost his position, announced his resignation as party leader; he was succeeded by Fenech Battisti, the son of former dictator Antonio Battisti. Roberto Cappato, a PRI member, subsequently became Prime Minister in a coalition with the Alliance of the Democratic Centre. Broad Tripartite Pact In 4051, Fenech Battisti announced that the PRI would seek to form a multi-party bloc to contest the 5054 election. The announcement occurred against the backdrop of decreasing support for the country's three post-Civil War established parties, PRI, AdCD and PSLI, in the face of resurgent populist parties. While Battisti's offer was initially met with skepticism, the three parties formed a coalition during the criminal prosecution of Antonio Battisti, which Alessandro Senna of the PSLI described as "the conclusion of a painful chapter" of modern Istalian political history. Several leading PRI members distanced themselves from Battisti's dictatorship during this period, further strengthening the party's ties to others on the political scene. On 6 June 4051, the parties formally forged the Broad Tripartite Pact (PATRIA). Ideology The Party of the Istalian Revolution officially brands itself as a nationalist political party. Economically protectionist and statist themes are also prominent in leading PRI members' rhetoric. Even though the party's manifesto holds no reference to him, Antonio Battisti, who governed Istalia as Prime Minister, President and dictator between 4028 and 4045, is generally regarded as a main source of ideological inspiration for the party; during his tenure, he nationalized several major industries and banks, and heavily restricted immigration. His brand of politics is generally referred to as Battistismo, and remains a strong current in the PRI. Demographically, the party performs well with working-class voters, with its support waning among both middle- and upper-class segments of the electorate. Historically, the PRI has held the region of Mezzodiurno as its stronghold; the region is mostly rural, but also houses Romula, the country's capital city. The party and its predecessor, the PDS, won all but one election in Mezzodiurno between 4017 and 4054. In January 4046, the party applied for membership in the Socialist International and was admitted in 4050. Election results Presidential elections Legislative elections Prominent members Party leaders *Vittorio Albertini (4045 – 4050) *Fenech Battisti (4050 – 4057) Prime Ministers of Istalia *Roberto Cappato (4046 – 4047; 4050 – 4052) *Fenech Battisti (4052 – 4054) Presidents of Istalia *Vittorio Albertini (4046 – 4050) Category:Political parties in Istalia Category:Politics of Istalia Category:Istalia